Frostbite
by dark-angel-I
Summary: what happenes when naruto haku and gaara unlock a new power after being close to death, escape the village they grew up in and find eachother in a small clearing? strong naruto haku gaara.
1. snow water sand

Ok I know I should finish my other story before I start writing another story but this idea just popped into my head after I was asked to do a story by: Shadow2485. So here it is

Chapter 1: snow water sand

"Why me? Why do I have to go through all this suffering, all this pain, why do I have to be the one that everybody hates the one that everybody wants dead why couldn't I have had a normal life like everybody else? Why do I have to put up with all the hatred of everybody in this village? Why do I have to run and hide from everybody? Why do they hate me? What did I ever do to them? I'm just a kid. I don't understand what I did to make them hate me"

A six year old blond kid ran away from an angry mob, he ran till his little legs couldn't carry him anymore. When he fell he was attacked. He was punched, kicked, kneed, stabbed, called names, all by angry drunk men. What did he do to deserve this? Being this close to death, by the hands of the ones that should protect him and being kept alive, bye the one that he should hate. It doesn't make sense. He has never had anybody to love him, nobody to care for him nobody to protect him, he has always been by himself, always had to live by himself, get his own food, find his own shelter, find his own clothing, everything he has always done by himself, never had anybody to teach him how to do anything, never had the love of a friend, a dad, a mom, nothing not even an abusive uncle, he would give anything to find someone to love someone to love him back. He has never had that has never found anybody to love to want to protect with his life. So why does he still live like this? Because his demon won't let him die? No, it's because he doesn't want to die. He wants to live. He wants to make a new life for himself. He won't quit, he won't give up he will continue to live. He looks up and sees the full moon right above him as if looking down on him. "I will not die, I will live, I will not die, I will live!" were his last thought before something inside him snapped, and he fell unconscious. All around him water started to shoot out of the grass the trees the sky every were, the water started to surround the young child protecting him from all of his attackers, the water formed a bubble around him, and carried him towards the gates of the village, the villagers were scared, angry, and surprised. The more angry men started to attack the child they trough kunai, shuriken, knifes, swords, everything that they can find, even some of the ninja in the mob through some jutsu, they all failed the water easily blocked all the attacks and pushed back the villagers. The bubble carried the fox like child past the main gates and past the forest till it reached a small river, in a very unnatural place. One side covered in ice and snow, the other covered in sand. The water placed the child on the river and the water started to move around him forming a bed and shelter around him, cradling him in its arms, keeping him safe from all the dangers of the world.

"Why doesn't anybody love me why do they all run away from me, nobody cares about me, nobody helps me, I try to be nice but they all run away from me, why do they run? Why don't they let me play with them? Why do they hate me? Everybody hates me, my brother, my sister, my own father, they all hate me."

A seven year old red head kid was on a roof top crying, today was a tough day, he tried to help some kids, but they started throwing rocks at him and calling him names, so he ran away he couldn't take it, it hurts, he ran until he reached the house of his uncle and ran upstairs till he reached the roof and sat on the edge. He looked off to the village and saw the people were happily getting ready for the night, putting away all their toys, closing all the shops. 'They seem so happy' he thought he looked up and saw the full moon right above him looking down at him. He heard somebody land on the roof; he turns around and saw his uncle standing in front of him, the man he knew so well, the man he loved and loved him back, he was happy, but then he looked at his face. He was scared. On his uncles face he saw a look that he has seen on everybody else but never on his uncle, it scared him. His uncle was glaring at him, pure hatred in his face. He quickly took out three kunai and threw them at the little kid. 'I don't want to die, I don't want to die I don't want to die' he thought, before he felt something in him snap. The sand around him lifted off of the floor and blocked the kunai, the sand shot out and hit his uncle sending him flying back into the wall the little kid ran up to the man and asked "why? Why did you try to kill me?" he asked. 'My mom didn't love me? My uncle never loved me?' he thought after his uncle answered his question. He looked down just as his uncle opened his vest and reveled his chest was wrapped in explosive tags the tags caught on fire 'they're going to explode' he thought as he started to run he was half way to the door when they exploded the sand started to wrap around him but it was to slow he was pushed by the power of the explosion he went flying towards the wall before he hit the wall the sand caught him but he was already unconscious. The sand wrapped around him and carried him over the whole village and out of the village it crossed the dessert and into a forest until it reached river, the sand around him wrapped around him it created a small bed around him. On the other side of the river the forest was frozen, and the water in the river started moving.

"Why? Why do they hate this power? Why do they hate the power that I was born with? I didn't ask to have this power, I was born with it. Why do they hate me? What have I ever done to them? Why do they hate me? Why can't I live like a normal child? Why did I lose the only person that loved me? Why couldn't they still be alive? Why am I here alone?"

A ten year old little kid was crying on a bridge looming over the body of the one man that loved him. The one man that helped him, the one man that didn't hate him. The man that trained him, feed him, gave him shelter, the one man that loved him. That man was now lying on the floor in a pool of blood with a sword sticking out of his side going right through his torso. The men that killed his master were now walking towards him swords ready to kill with one swing with of those swords. The young boy looked up and saw the moon right above him with an unworldly glow it looked almost transparent. The men swung their sword ready to cut the young boy in half. The snow started to move around the boy and stopped the swords. The swords started to freeze, ice started to form over the swords up to the hands of the men. They tried to break the ice but couldn't the ice started to crawl up the arms of the men till it was completely covered in ice the ice started moving faster and faster until their whole body was covered in ice, the little boy hit the ice and it shattered, everything was gone no body no blood everything was completely frozen, it all turned to ice. The snow started to wrap itself around the body of the child's master. The snow carried the body and stood next to the young boy. The snow made an arrow of snow and ice pointed to the forest. The young boy didn't know what to do but followed what the snow was telling him to do. He ran as fast as he could he followed the arrows that the snow made he ran the body of his mentor following closely behind him. He saw that the snow lead him to a small clearing with a small river going right through it. The snow made a hole on the ground and gently laid the body of the man. When the body was in the ground the kid saw that it was covered in a small layer of ice. He grabbed a shovel made of pure ice. When he touched it he was surprised to find that it didn't feel cold. He shoveled the snow back into the hole. When the hole was filled the snow covered the ground and small droplets of water fell onto the ground from the eyes of the young boy, he cried. He finally cried for his mentor, for his mom, for his dad, most importantly for himself. He finally cried, he cried till he fell asleep. The snow started to freeze the ground, the trees, everything, it all froze. It created a small bed, and shelter for him. The last thing that he noticed was that sand started to cover the forest, and the water started to slowly move up and down.

So what do you think? Please tell me. Tell me what you would like to see in this story I'm open for ideas and criticism. Ok ill try to update as soon as I can. Reviews can make me update faster so more reviews means more chapters. So how are these three children? I know you all know it's not that hard to guess who it was. Tell me what you think of my story so far and if you think it's a good idea. Please review.

-angel


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry it took me so long to update I've been super busy. But you don't have to wait any longer because here is chapter two. But before that I need to ask something. I need a beta. If you can be my beta please private message me and tell me. I would really appreciate it if you can.

-angel

Chapter 2: The eggs

Haku and Gaara awoke to the sound of a loud splash and a loud scream. They quickly got up and ran to the river. There they saw a blond kid swimming to the edge of the river. When he got out of the river he was surprisingly dry, as if he never fell into a river. The blond kid looked around and saw Haku and gaara "Hi! My name is Naruto what's your name?" he asked with a wide smile, his bright blue eyes seemed to sparkle; his blond hair (only thing that was wet) was sticking to his face. He seemed very innocent, as if nothing bad has ever happened to him, he had this look that just made people want to help him, want to protect him, want to do anything to keep him happy (except the people that hate him because of the Kyuubi).

Haku was the first one to react. He walked over the river by freezing the water under his feet. When he got to the other side of the river he walked up to Naruto and greeted himself "My name is Haku" he said with a small smile on his face, his chocolate brown eyes seemed calm and peaceful yet had an underlying fear and hatred, the eyes of someone that has seen great pain, great evil, but doesn't dwell on the evil just thinks about the good times he has had, his shoulder length hair was messy and sticking out in every direction.

Then gaara walked up to them. "My name is Gaara" he said as he stood next to Naruto. His green eyes were full of pain and hatred. His dark red hair was sticking up. He looked at them both with great caution. He was looking at them trying to see if he could trust him, to see if they were going to hurt him, when he saw that they weren't going to, he let his guard down and you could see that he was scared.

Naruto walked around and looked at his surroundings. "Do any of you know where we are?"He asked as he looked around. He didn't recognize any of his surroundings; he didn't know where he was.

"I don't know, I don't even remember how I got here." Gaara said trying to think of what happened before he blacked out.

"I was lead here, but I don't know exactly where we are."Haku said trying to remember what way he came from.

All three boys were startled out of their thoughts when the water in the lake shot up. It flew to the sky and started to take the shape of a dragon. The snow shot up to the water and started to create a wing of the dragon it created a hand, one eye, and the fins. The sand shot up to the dragon and created the other hand the other eye and the teeth of the dragon. The dragon then fluttered its eyes when the dragon stopped the eyes changed. They went from a ball of snow/sand to a clear blue eye with golden flakes scattered around the pupil. The dragon was big at least 30 feet in the air. It was looking at the three boys. Scanning them with its eyes. The three boys were frozen in place; they were scared they didn't know what to do. Haku was the first to move, he grabbed Naruto's arm and then Gaara's, and he started running towards the forest he knew they couldn't beat the dragon. 'We are almost their' he thought before the dragons body crashed in front of them. The three boys stopped right before they crashed into the dragon. They turned around to see that the dragon was circling around them. It was trapping them with its body. The three boys couldn't do anything but stare at the magnificent beast as it moved with grace and speed. The dragon completely surrounded them, it created a dome around them, and the head was right in the middle looking straight down at them.

The dragon opened its mouth and Haku saw three balls of energy were forming in its mouth. 'It's going to kill us' he thought 'master Zabuza forgive me for not being able to protect you'. The three balls of energy shot out at them when the light hit them they were all surprised that I didn't hurt them. It didn't do anything to them. They were all relived for ten seconds when they suddenly felt a strong pain. Their whole body shook in pain. Their insides felt as if they were burning. Haku and Gaara shouted in pain. Haku and gaara never felt anything like this before they never knew anything could hurt them this much, they never knew they could be in so much pain. Naruto on the other hand has felt pain all his life. He knew pain this hurt, it hurt a lot but he has felt worse, he could deal with this pain, just like he has always dealt with pain. He won't cry he won't scream, he knows he will live, he has to live he can't die yet, he won't die yet. It hurt him it hurt a lot but he won't show it, not again.

He has before, but they only hurt him more if he acts like it doesn't hurt the villagers will stop, but the dragon didn't stop. The pain didn't stop, it continued for five minutes, five long painful minutes. Haku and Gaara passed out two minutes ago. Naruto saw what was happening to them he saw the changes happening. He saw all of it. He saw their bodies change. He saw their skin peel off he saw their eyes melt off. He saw it all. He saw their muscles change their bones move. He saw their new skin form he saw their new eyes. He saw it and he felt it all. He felt his body change. That's when he screamed when he cried when he finally cried, but not because the pain but because his new friends were hurt, because they were in pain and he couldn't do anything to stop the pain. 'I will never let them be hurt again I will never let them feel this much pain. Never again will they be hurt' he thought. The only thing he did not see was his and Gaara's seals changed. His seal got weaker, and Gaara's seal got stronger.

When the pain finally stopped he ran up to his two new friends. He looked them over, they looked almost the same. Haku looked the same but clean, Gaara on the other hand you could see that the dark rings around his eyes were smaller and lighter his blood red hair now had light brown tips. He saw that his hair was now longer, he saw that some of the tips of his blond hair were light blue and that the others were a dark deep red. He also felt different as well he felt a dark presence deep inside himself he felt hatred, anger, annoyance, bloodlust, but most importantly he felt pain, not physical but mental pain. Whatever he felt was hurt, was sad, was lonely, and he wanted to help it.

He was about to move when water started to surround him and his new friends. He could feel that the water wasn't going to hurt them. He knew the water was going to help them. When the water completely covered them in water it started to glow. Naruto felt relived he felt the pain leave his body. The water was heeling them. When the water was finished it moved to Naruto's side.

Haku and Gaara started stirring they were waking up. He walked up to them and stood over them. He saw them open their eyes and smiled. He helped them up.

"Now that that is over I" the dragon was interrupted by Naruto.

"You can talk? Why didn't you say something before doing whatever it is you did?" he said as he looked at the dragon.

"You weren't able to understand me before. I had to change your bodies just so you can understand me. I enhanced you bodies. I was also disappointed in your bodies so I changed your bodies, I can't have such weak, pathetic kids have my power now could I, and I changed your bodies to make you the perfect holders of my power. My name is Ryūdzuki. I have seen the pain and lonely life you have lived. I have chosen you three as the holders of my power I know you three will save the world, you will change the world. You three have been destined to save the world. I will help; you in the future but I don't have much time right now. But I will give you each an egg. This egg holds your teacher. When it hatches the creature inside will become your best friend they will be your family, your teacher, they will teach you how to use your powers." The dragon opened its mouth and three eggs started forming of the three elements. When the eggs were done they started floating to their owner. "The eggs will hatch in two weeks, take care of them, and name them. They will live as long as you live. They can't live without you. Each of them will be your perfect friend, they will know you better than anybody else will ever know you, they will be connected to you by heart and soul." The three boys looked at their eggs, they wanted the eggs to hatch, someone who will be their best friend someone that will love them, they all need that they all want that and they don't want to wait to get that. "I must go now I can't stay in this world to long; I want all three of you to train together. I want you to be strong. You have five years to train before the world needs you. Goodbye Naruto Haku Gaara." The dragon said before the water sand and snow fell to the ground.

"I'm confused" said Naruto. "This is so much in so little time," he looked at his egg "ok I know we are supposed to save the world and stuff but what do now? If we have five years what are we going to do in that time? And how are we going to train the eggs wont hatch in two weeks, so we don't have anybody to teach us for now." Naruto said. Her boys just shrugged they were too shocked to say anything. None of them knew how to react to this they are all shocked they were told that they will save the world they are going to have different lives they are going to have friends they were going to be loved, they're going to have better lives, they won't be hated they will have somebody to love and they will have somebody that will love them. Their lives are going to be different from now on and they don't know how to react to this, they are excited, happy, but they are also scared and worried they are scared of opening up to the people that will become their best friends they are scared they won't be accepted, they are mostly worried that they will lose their friends. To them nothing can be worse than losing their best friends.

Tell me what you think. Please review I need your reviews. Reviews feed my creativeness. And they push me to update sooner. Ok so I have some ideas for the creatures in the eggs but I need your help.

For Naruto I was thinking of a fox, I know cliché. But I love foxes and what better then a fox for Naruto. But I was thinking about using mystical creatures or something. So I thought using vaporeon from Pokémon. Cause I love vaporeon and it's a fox its water and who better right? It's not vaporeon but it looks like vaporeon. If you don't know who vaporeon is please look it up. This is not a cross over. It just looks like vaporeon. Tell me what you think in a review or pm.

For Haku and Gaara I don't know what to use so please give me some ideas. The eggs won't hatch for two more chapters. So please help me. And please review. I want to thank everybody that reviewed I appreciate it. I need a beta so if you want to be my beta please pm me.

-angel


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry it's been such a long time since I've updated, I need a beta if you want to be my beta please pm me I need somebody that can spot spelling mistakes grammar mistakes and punctuation if you can do that please pm me.

-angel

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>One week. One week since they all first met. Only week and their already best friends, already family. Haku the older brother, he's protective of the others, he cares for them, gets food for them and is teaching them the basics of being a ninja. Gaara the middle child the one that watches over Naruto the one that makes sure the others are doing their responsibilities, he's the responsible one. Haku is responsible but sometimes he loses track of time. And then there's Naruto the baby. He's the youngest, the wild one, and the one that asks a lot of questions, he's curios about everything. He's the baby of their family, he hates it but there's nothing he could do about it.<p>

On the first day after the dragon left them they were silent they didn't know what to think. They were happy, sad, confused, worried, and scared. They didn't know what to say what to think what to do. They all walked to different places to think about everything that happened. Haku was sitting under a tree; Gaara was laying down in a small opening looking up at the sky. And Naruto was sitting on the edge of the river; his feet were in the water. They just sat there thinking.

After an hour they were falling asleep, when 'splash', Haku and Gaara look up and see that Naruto fell into the water. They quickly ran to the river to see if he was ok. Naruto was standing in the middle of the river. Haku and Garra helped Naruto out of the river and gave him some of their clothes so he can dry his clothes. Haku found a small cave that they used to sleep in. Haku started a small fire and they just talked, talked for hours. Talked about everything they can think of. Talked about their likes, dislikes, everything. They found out they have a lot in common. Especially when they started talking about their past. They talked for hours till they fell asleep next to each other. For the next six days they talked, and trained. They easily became friends and family. They were surprised at how easily they became friends.

Naruto was awake looking up at the roof of the cave. Or at least what he could see. It was about four in the morning and everybody else was asleep. For some reason Naruto couldn't sleep he had a weird feeling, he knew something was going to happen and he couldn't sleep. Naruto stood up and looked at his egg. He loved staring at it, he liked the design the color everything, he just liked looking at it. He wasn't the only one he has seen Haku and Gaara staring at their eggs. They always had their eggs with them, they never left them behind. Naruto picked up his egg and walked outside. He could see the sun staring to rise in the horizon. He walked down the small hill to the river and sat in front of the water. He put his egg in the water and started cleaning it. He always cleaned his egg in the morning and night. When he finished cleaning it he took of his sweater and dried it off. He sat by the edge of the river and watched the sun rise. "I love watching the sun rise it's so pretty" he told his egg. He always talked to it, he knew that something was in it and he knew that they were going to be friends so why not talk to it now? "I wonder if you're going to like sunrises and sets I hope you do. Then that way we can wake up early and watch them together" Naruto was staring out into the sky when he heard three people land behind him. He quickly turned around and saw three young ninja two guys and one girl. They were wearing Kiri forehead protectors. They seemed to be new ninja barely out of the academy.

"Hey brat you're in our spot!" The one standing in the middle yelled. Naruto just stood there looking at the three ninja. The ninja that yelled at him started getting annoyed when Naruto didn't move. "I said get out of here before I slit your throat you damn kid." He said as he pulled out a kunai. Naruto just stood there wide eyed he couldn't move he was scared. He has been threatened with worse but for some reason he was scared he's not sure if it was because he knew if he died his egg would die with him or if it was that he knew if he died his new family would be sad. He couldn't die, but why couldn't he move? The ninja standing in front of him started getting irritated he started walking forward kunai in hand the other two just stood behind him looking at their surroundings. Not really caring about what was happening in front of them. The ninja was standing in front of Naruto "I said move!" he yelled again. When Naruto didn't do anything he started reaching for the egg that Naruto was holding in his arms. "What's this? Look he got us breakfast" he told his team mates. But before he could touch the egg Naruto grabbed his arm he twisted his arm and pushed him away.

"Don't touch my egg." He yelled. The ninja got up kunai in his hand and started running towards Naruto. Water started flowing under Naruto and shot him into the air; he did a back flip in the air and landed on the water when the ninja got to the edge of the river Naruto kicked up, the water followed his leg and a stream of water shot up and hit the ninja, he went flying back. The other two caught him before he could crash into a tree. They made some hand signs and yelled out "Suiton: Mizudeppō" at the same time. And three water bullets flew out of their mouths and started heading towards Naruto. Naruto just stood there and right before it could hit him they just stopped right in front of his face. The bullets turned around and shot back to them, they tried to dodge them but they were to slow. When they got up the looked at Naruto and saw that his eyes were glowing a bright light blue.

"Kill that brat." Yelled the ninja as he jumped up and threw some kunai and shuriken at Naruto. Naruto raised his arm and with a flick of his wrist a wall of water shot out of the river and headed straight for the three ninja, they jumped out of the way and rushed straight to Naruto. When they reached him Naruto kicked up and hit the girl in the jaw, she went flying back and crashed into a tree. Naruto jumped up and kicked the other two, but they were prepared and were able to dodge the kick. They each punched up to hit Naruto but the water shot up and pushed them out of the way. Naruto started moving his arms in circles. The water shot out of the river and started surrounding the three ninja. The water surrounded them until they were trapped in ball of water.

They started trying to break out but everything they tried was useless the water didn't move. Naruto walked up to them "don't underestimate your opponent" he said. He touched the ball of water and pushed up. The ball of water shot up and threw them away. Naruto calmly walked back to the river, his eyes still glowing, when he reached the water his eyes stopped glowing and turned back to their natural sapphire blue eyes before Naruto passed out. Naruto slowly fell into the water, but before he passed out he saw that his egg turned from a bright blue to its regular green blue color. Naruto fell into the water with a big splash.

"Help me get him out of the water" Haku told Gaara as he lifted Naruto out of the water. "Grab his egg, please, I wonder what happened." He said as Gaara picked up the egg and helped Haku take Naruto back to the cave.

"Do you think he will be ok?" asked Garra as they laid Naruto down. It was already noon. When they woke up Naruto was missing again. He's usually never their when they woke up. On the first day they were worried, they went looking for him, they were scared he got lost or hurt. They searched for hours. They found him sitting at the edge of the river looking up at the sky talking to his egg. He explained to them that in Konoha the morning was the only time he was ever able to go out without having to worry about being beaten up by the civilians. He never had to worry about being hurt.

"He will be fine don't worry. Help me start a fire" Haku said as he changed Naruto into some dry clothes that he got bought a couple days ago, when their clothes started smelling horrible. Garra went out into the forest to get some fire wood. "What happened to you?" Haku said as he went to grab Naruto's egg and put it next to him. "I hope you wake up soon, how long were you out their?" Haku started pacing as he thought of what could have happened to their best friend to their little brother.

"I'm back" Garra said as he entered into the cave. Haku looked at him and saw that he was caring some fire wood and something else. He walked up to Garra and took the fire wood he would ask about the rest later first he needed to get Naruto warm. Haku set the fire wood in one pile and started looking for the rocks they have been using to start a fire, he started getting frustrated. His little brother was hurt and he didn't know what to do. They were all hungry. They were confused about what to do. They don't have anybody to care for them, he is the oldest and he has to be in charge. It's just so much for him sometimes. He needs somebody to help him, he needs Zabuza.

Garra noticed that Haku was frustrated. He knew that even if he is the oldest he can't deal with all of this by himself. Garra looks into the bags he got in the forest and pulls out two kunai he hits them together and some sparks fly off. He puts it by the fire wood and starts hitting the kunai together. A small fire suddenly starts. He has seen many ninja do this before. He walks up to Haku "it will be ok, you're not alone ok" he said as he hugged his older brother.

"Thank you" Haku said. "Were did you get those kunai?" he said after a small pause.

"I found three ninja, they were out cold, and I took them from them." Garra said nonchalantly. "I thought since we are supposed to train and stuff we will need these. I also…um... found some money" he said as he looked at the ceiling of the roof. Haku just laughed. They both stood up when they heard Naruto move. They moved to him and saw that he started to wake up. Naruto's eyes start to open.

"You're awake" Haku said as he ran to the other side of the cave to grab some water. "Here drink this" he said when Naruto sat up. "Rest for a while ok, just sit there and I will go get you some food" Haku said as he ran out of the cave with some of the money that Garra 'found' and headed to the nearest town.

"He was really worried about you, we both were" Garra said as he helped Naruto drink his water.

* * *

><p>I'm done. I hope you like it. I'm sorry it's been such a long time since I've updated. Please review.<p>

-angel


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everybody.

I still need a beta both my stories cold as ice and frostbite. Ok sorry it's been forever I know but thank you for being patient. Summer is coming so I don't have to worry about school. So I'll be able to update more often. If you have any complaints or anything you would like to see in this story please tell me.

Ok to answer some questions or concerns

Anon: I'm not sure if this will be a yaoi it might not be but I'm not sure I think it might just be friendship. I have been thinking about doing that but I'm not sure if ill use Tsunade or somebody else I'm not sure yet.

Tigrezztail: the eggs will not be connected to Naruto and Gaara's demon they will be able to communicate with them and help Naruto and gaara control the demons but not connected.

Shinigami no ko: I think I'm going to do that for their creatures, I was thinking of doing that but I wasn't sure if I should. And I'm not sure about using a paring if I do it will be yaoi but I'm not sure if I will pair them up.

To everybody else that reviewed thank you, I really appreciate it. Thank you.

-angel

Chapter 4

"It's almost time come on wake up! Come one we have to prepare for it come oooooon we have to get everything ready for them. We need some towels and blankets and milk or food or something. Come on wake uuuup." Yelled an extremely exited blond Naruto as he tried to wake up his friends.

"Ugghghghghgh it's very early very dark and very cold. Why are you waking me up right now?" a very irritated Garra said as he tried to get comfortable and warm.

"Come on Garra he's not going to let us sleep. He woke me up about an hour ago. He was going to wake you up but I let you sleep longer but he got really impatient, and ran here to wake you up" Haku said as he entered the cave holding a wooden table and a couple blankets. "Now wake up and help me with this before I freeze your blankets and clothes." Haku threatened Garra.

"You wouldn't"

"I would" Haku said as he stared down Garra with a small ball of snow on his hand.

"Ugghghgh fine" Garra said as he stood up, not wanting to have his only blanket to be frozen. He stood mumbling under his breath about damn snow monsters and loud water nymph's. Yes snow monster Haku is nice and sweet but he can be a real sadist when he wants too. "Ok so what do I have to do?"

"Well I need you to go hunt some small animals insects and if you can go into town and get some milk. Naruto and I will set up the bed for them. When you get the stuff could you bring them so I can keep them cold." Haku said as he put down the table. Garra just nodded and left the cave, he could here Naruto yell "bye thank you and hurry back."

The sun was now in the middle of the sky meaning it was 12 now. Naruto was sitting at the edge of the cave holding his egg. He wanted his egg to hatch soon. He needed his egg to hatch. Naruto is not stupid he is smart very smart, he knows that he needs the egg to hatch so he can get strong, he needs the egg so he can save the world and everything else the dragon said. But he also needs the egg to hatch, he needs somebody that is close to him, yes he has Garra and Haku but there's a difference. This egg holds something that will be attached to him something that will know everything about him something that is him, and he needs that. He needs somebody that knows how he feels he needs somebody that will know how to make him feel better he needs somebody that will always be there for him no matter what happens. He needs somebody that will be with him forever. From now till his last minute on this planet.

"When will you hatch?" he asked the egg that he was holding against his body like if it was the only thing keeping him alive.

"Naruto come on its time for us to go train. We need to work on your chakra control and Garra needs help with his hand to hand combat." Haku said as he walked up to Naruto and crouched down so he can be at eye level with his little 'brother'. "We don't want to disappoint our new friends when they get here now do we?"

"Of course not!" Naruto yelled as he stood up and ran down to the river. Haku just laughed at Naruto.

"He really is a little kid" Garra said as he walked out of the cave holding his and Haku's egg. "He is really young I'm not sure if is re-"

"He may be young, but he is smart, he is special, we all are. That's why we were chosen. Us three, the dragon could have chosen older stronger faster and more talented people, but he chose us three, want to know why?" Garra just nodded "I'm not the dragon so I don't know why us three but I know that we are special, and we are young we can adapt to new things to new people. We became like family in a week, adults would have never been able to do that. We will grow together, and become strong together we will know everything about each other. Our weaknesses our strengths and we will be the perfect team. We will be able to work together better than any other team created with people that have trained before they create their team. We are a clean slate, I may not be as clean as you and Naruto but I am perfect because I know many types of fighting styles and I am able to adapt too many new things. I have had experience with many people with many different fighting styles. You know about the way the countries work being the son of your countries leader, you have showed great knowledge about it and you know a lot you're very smart, and I wouldn't be surprised if you are a great strategist. And Naruto well he has a clean slate we can teach him anything we know, and you know as much as I do that he is different. He is special and he can change the world." Haku said as he started walking towards the river leaving Garra to think about what he said.

"Ok Naruto I want you to go and control waters me and Garra will try to control our elements" Haku said after 4 hours of training. They started by helping Naruto with his chakra control, he has a lot but he can't really control it. They worked on it for an hour. After the hour they worked on hand to hand combat. Garra worked on his strength while Naruto was learning the basics of fighting. They did that for another hour. They also worked on Naruto's flexibility/agility, for half an hour and strength for 30 minutes. For the last hour they worked on his accuracy and how to use weapons. But now they were working on controlling their elements.

"Yay!" Naruto yelled as he ran to the river. He quickly jumped onto the river and started playing with the water. He is able to walk on the water and breathe under water. We don't know how he does it but he just can. Then again he can control water Garra can control sand and I can control snow I can create it of the moisture in the air and none of us have to use chakra to control the element. So we don't question it we just let it happen and go with it.

I told Garra to practice with Naruto. They started fighting with using only their elements. None of them could move from where they are standing first to get hit loses a point. They call it 'e.v.e'. The first to get five points wins whatever dare they created at the beginning of the game.

I stood near the edge of the forest and I started creating snow out of thin air and made them into balls of snow. (Snowballs) I made 50 of them and made them float into the air and I shot them towards Naruto and Garra they were too distracted to notice the balls flying towards them and they got hit by the balls of snow. I walk up to them "I win" I say. I see them both look at me then at each other and then back at me. Then back at me and run to either side of me and attack. I was barely able to jump out of the way before I got hit. 'If they think they can beat me they're out of their fucking mind' excuse my language I learned it from Zabuza. I jumped up and shot out two streams of snow they were able to block the attack by creating a wall of water\sand. The water froze but it kept him safe and the sand had a thin layer of ice on it. They started running to the side and were getting ready to attack when I noticed that all three eggs started glowing. I was about to tell them when I felt mud fall on me. I turned around and saw that Naruto noticed the eggs and ran up to his egg, Garra following closely behind.

"Haku their glowing I think they're going to hatch." He yelled, he turned around and saw that I was still covered in mud, with a flick of his wrist the mud flew off of me and I was clean again.

"Come on we need to get to the cave as quickly as we can" I told them as I picked up my ice blue egg that was glowing a very light (almost white) blue, Gaara's sandy brown egg was glowing a light brown color, and Naruto's clear blue egg was glowing a bright blue color. We all had our eggs in our arms and ran to our cave.

Hey I'm done for now. I'm stopping here because I want you to tell me what you want their animals to be. It could be any animal and I would take them into consideration. They could be any animal that could do anything. A dolphin made of water that can fly, and dissolve into the water or a ferret that can change its size and fly into the ground or anything else that you can think of. If I don't get any ideas I will just use a fox a raccoon and a snow owl. Please tell me what you want. Thank you for reading my story I love you all my little readers (especially my reviewers' jk jk) ;) I love you all equally ;) anyways please review. Remember they influence me to write. The more reviews the faster I write. Ok so please review and tell your friends to read my story. If you want if you don't its fine I won't know. Anyways summer break is near, I'm a senior so I have a week left of school. Unless I fail and don't graduate I hope not wish me luck with passing my finals. I'm excited but also sad my boyfriend is a junior so I won't see him that much anymore cause his moms a *********************************** excuse my * it won't let me cuss. But other than that I'm pretty excited. Are any of you seniors? Or do you have the same problem as me and my bf? If you do I'm so sorry. I hope it works out for the best. Anyways that's enough of my babbling about my life. Please review and tell me what you think about my story.

-angel


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everybody. So I'm excited its summer I graduated and now I'm looking for a job and I really need to go get my driver's license I'm going to do that soon hopefully I get it my first time.

Ok I forgot to ask this last time so I'm asking now what should the animal's names be? Ill choose the names that I like best but I'm not that creative so please tell me what you want. Ok so this chapter will just be the eggs hatching and stuff,

I also have another question I was thinking of giving them an adult to teach them and help them as they grow and stuff I know they have Haku but they still need somebody else tell me who you want to be their teacher, if nobody gives me any ideas ill make it Deidara. I actually like Deidara so he's my first choice but tell me what you think or who you want.

-angel

* * *

><p>~Haku pov~<p>

"Hurry up" Naruto yelled at us as we ran to our small little cave.

"Were going as fast as we can, just calm down their not hatching at this exact minute" Garra yelled back at Naruto.

I just laugh at them, 'they're so young, both of them are, I'm young. Their so happy but are we really able to do this are we really the right ones for this for all of this, will Naruto and Garra be willing to protect, and work with the villages that hurt them, the villages that ruined their childhood, can they protect the people that hurt them and that treated them so badly? Will I be able to do that? Am I able to trust others? I think-no I know I can I was able to with Garra and Naruto and the dragon, Ryūdzuki. I know I will be able to if it's for Garra and Naruto.' I dodge a tree that was coming up I barely missed it I need to stop zoning out especially when I'm running. 'I know we can handle it I know we can we might be young but hey that's what makes us different that is why were are perfect for this' I think as I enter the small cave Naruto and Garra are already waiting at the small beds that we made each one was staring closely at their eggs I could tell their both excited, even Garra who hasn't really shown it the last couple weeks. So this is a new side of him I haven't seen.

I place my egg on its bed and went to get the towels that I 'found' and some water in a bucket. We waited their just looking at our eggs waiting for them to hatch. We waited for hours, I was getting irritated now. I stood up and walked to our freezer that I created to keep the food we get frozen or cold, so it doesn't spoil. I pull out some fish and start a fire. They quickly finish cooking when I hear Naruto yell.

"Haku! Come quick something is happening to the eggs." I quickly run into the section of the cave that the eggs were in, plate with fish in hand, and saw them floating in the air, they were glowing stronger than they were just minutes ago. The eggs start moving they go over our heads each egg over their rightful owners.

"You three have been chosen to control the elements and have been given an egg to take care of that will protect you and be with you till the end of your life they will always be with you. They will know everything about you and they will always know what to do to make you happy and will do whatever it takes to keep you alive all they ask for is to be loved and be shown the respect they deserve." A loud booming voice said out of nowhere. But we knew it belonged to Ryūdzuki, it was the familiar rough voice with a hint of kindness that, although we have only heard it a couple times was permanently engraved into our brains. "Haku you are smart agile fast and strong the perfect killing machine, yet your gentle and kind. Your perfect animal is exactly the same, it's the perfect predator. Your animal can control ice, and can teach you how to control your power; it will show you how to do things you have never dreamed of." The loud voice said, as the egg that was still over me went right in front of my hands the egg shell started cracking the pieces started melting and melting till there was nothing left but a bright light that wouldn't let me see what was in it.

"Put your hand in the light" the dragon commanded me, I did as was told and I felt snow, it felt different then regular snow, it was special it was like the purest snow I've ever felt before. The snow started wrapping around my hand I saw the light fade and saw my hand was surrounded be snow small and snowflakes were floating all around the snow when suddenly it fell to the floor. I crouched down to touch it again when the snow started moving, and a small white head with black stripes popped out of the snow it had two small ears on the top of the head, it had clear blue eyes. The rest of the body came out and it started running around me, leaving a small trail of snow behind it I stood up and heard Ryūdzuki. "He" he pointed at the white tiger "is your teacher, friend and team mate. He will help you with anything that you need help with and he will understand you better than anybody else. He is created from your personality and is the animal that best represents you." I felt something lick my hand and looked down the tiger was standing on a trail of ice that started at my feet and circled me and ended by my left hand. I petted its head and it started rubbing its head on my hand.

"I'm going to name you-

~Garra pov~

Naruto and I were sitting in front of our eggs waiting for them to hatch when I felt a hand touch my shoulder. It was Naruto I look up at him and see he has a worried face. "Naruto what's wrong?" I asked him as I gave him a hug, I felt Naruto hug me back.

"I'm scared, what if he doesn't like me? What if he hates me just like everybody else, what if he runs away from me?" he says as he indicates his egg. "I'm scared that it will get hurt or that you or Haku will get hurt and I don't want to lose either of you. I'm just scared of what can happen."

"Naruto you won't lose us, you're our little brother. We will never leave you. And your animal will love you, I know it will. It won't leave and it won't hate you. It will love you no matter what."

"He and what if he and I don't get along?"

"Naruto you'll be fine I'm sure you will get along, and Naruto you can't be sure it's a boy it could be a girl"

"It's a boy" he said sounding so sure that you know he won't change his mind.

"Fine, he will love you ok you will be best friends and you will get along perfectly fine ok." I told him, he nods and looks up.

"Were is Haku?" he asked

"He went to make food for us" I told him "you know he works really hard for us, we should do something for him someday."

"Yeah we should give him a day off we can cook for him and we can give him breakfast in bed and ooooooooo we should buy him a gift." Naruto said as he thought of what we should do.

"Yeah we can get him-"

"The eggs!" Naruto yells as he points into the sky I look up and see the eggs floating over us. I hear Naruto yell for Haku and I see him come into this section of the cave with a plate with three fish. I see him put the plate down and walk to us. I look back at the eggs and see my egg fly over me. When I suddenly hear Ryūdzuki's loud voice come out of nowhere.

"You three have been chosen to control the elements and have been given an egg to take care of that will protect you and be with you till the end of your life they will always be with you. They will know everything about you and they will always know what to do to make you happy and will do whatever it takes to keep you alive all they ask for is to be loved and be shown the respect they deserve. Garra you have amazing eyes and are incredibly smart. You are a great tactician you need somebody that can help someone that has amazing eyes. Someone that is strong and fast." The egg moves right in front of me the egg starts cracking and the pieces turn to dust all that's left is a bright ball. "Put your hand in the light"

I do as I'm told and put my hand in the light. I feel the soft sand the sand it was the softest sand I've ever felt. It felt different. I felt the soft sand form a small ball on the palm of my hand, I saw the light fade away and I saw the small ball when it suddenly fell but before it hit the ground a small bird flew out of the ball of sand. It was a white bird with light brown spots covering its back. "He is your teacher; he is your new best friend. He will be the one that truly understands you and will help you with your demons, in more ways than one. He will help you and protect you, he is created to be your best friend and he is the animal that best represents you" I felt the bird land on my shoulder; I looked up and straight into its light brown eyes.

"I have the perfect name for you, your name is-"

~Naruto pov~

"You three have been chosen to control the elements and have been given an egg to take care of that will protect you and be with you till the end of your life they will always be with you. They will know everything about you and they will always know what to do to make you happy and will do whatever it takes to keep you alive all they ask for is to be loved and be shown the respect they deserve."

I hear Ryūdzuki say to me but I wasn't really paying attention I'm freaking out in my head their hatching I'm so happy I can't wait to see what it's going to be and look like. I can't wait to see him. I'm so excited. I look up and see that the egg was in front of me and half of the egg shell was already gone and the rest was turning into vapor. When the shell was completely gone all that was left was a bright ball of light

"Put your hand in the light" I quickly put my hand in it and feel water. The water starts wrapping its self around my hand, the light starts going away and I see that the water is on my hand and theirs bubbles surrounding my hand, the water suddenly shoots itself to the ground, when it hits the ground the water moves to the side and evaporates. Leaving behind a s mall light brown otter. "She is your new best friend your teacher, she will teach you how to control your power and she will help you in your quest to protect the people you care about and she will be able help you deal with your past. Naruto you are different you have something special about you and you will have many troubles in the future but she's going to help you get through them all of them. Naruto your special and you need to learn as much as you can now. In two months you need to leave here and head of to **Iwagakure **their you will meet someone that will help you in your travels. I must go now take care." The old dragon said, I felt a tug at my pants and saw the otter at my feet.

"So you're a girl… darn now I need to think of a new name this will take a while" I bend down and start rubbing its head.

* * *

><p>So that's that. What do you think I was thinking of doing it into three separate chapters but I thought that would be too long and I couldn't think of what to do and I didn't want to be put three very small chapters. So tell me what you think. I want to thank… I don't know who to thank the person that left the review that gave me the idea, but I just want to say thank you. So tell me what you want their names to be and who you want to be their new teacher.<p>

And if you want to give me any ideas for an attack or jutsu or anything ill put it in here and give you your credit of course. And I need a beta still so please if somebody is interested tell me please.

Ok i know I'm forgetting something but I don't know what so I'm done for now bye bye please review.

-angle


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry it's been so long that I have updated. Hopefully I start updating sooner.

I won't keep you waiting much longer so let's just get started.

Thank you to everybody that has reviewed and favorite and followed my story thank you so much.

Chapter 6

Hikari Jiyū Kitai

"Haku when are heading out its already noon and Naruto is still out playing with Kitai by the river." Gaara asked as he walked into the cave they have been living in for a couple months.

"We are leaving in a few hours are you ready to go?" Haku asked as he put some of the blankets they 'borrowed' from the town ten minutes away from where they were staying.

"I have everything packed and ready to, I just need to get Jiyū a few berries before we leave." Jiyū (Garras teacher/ bird) flew into the cave and landed on his shoulder. He was caring a small branch that had many small red berries in its mouth. "Never mind I'm ready to go"

"Great can you go get Naruto so we can leave soon? I don't want us to have to wait any longer, and I still have to prepare some food so we don't have to stop by some village." Haku said as he started taking out some of the food from the fridge like block of ice. "Hikari can you start a fire for me."

The small little white tiger with light black stripes crawled out of a pile of snow that placed next to Haku's bed. Hikari walked up to the pile of wood that Gaara and Jiyū collected earlier. "You should make some fried fish for me Haku I will go get some with Naruto and Kitai" the little tiger asked as he put his paws in front of his mouth and blew out a small stream of fire flew out of its mouth and started a fire.

"Ok get some and bring Naruto with you when you got some okay, tell him he has to get ready to go." Haku told him. When they first got their pets they were surprised when they started talking but they got used to it. They learned that the little animals were created by the dragon; they were created in order to help the three children to fulfill their destinies. They will live as long as their masters live and they will fight when they are needed and they will protect those who their masters love.

"Thank you!" The little tiger yelled as it ran off to find Naruto. Jiyū the little white bird with brown spots looked at Gaara and slightly tilted its head.

"Jiyū you can go if you want." The little bird slightly smiled, as much as a bird can, and jumped of off Gaara's shoulder and flew out of the cave and followed Hikari. "Why doesn't he just ask? I feel like he's scared of me or something"

"He's not scared of you, he's just quiet you were like that too when we first meet, just give him time, now help me"

Naruto was walking on top of the water trying to completely control it, he has been having trouble controlling it the others got it right away but Naruto was only able to fully control it when he was in trouble or when he was having messing around with Gaara. But he can't really control it like the others. He can control it for a little bit but then it just stops listening to him and just drops to the ground.

Naruto puts his hands in front of him and lifts it he watches the water slightly go up with his hand but it just goes up half way then falls back into the lake. "Why can't I do this?"

"Naruto you have to calm down don't try too hard, water is a tricky element to control. It may be calm one minute but aggressive then next minute. You have to let the water flow through you don't try to control it. Don't forget water is alive it moves on its own and it doesn't need you to make it move like sand and snow. The water will obey you if it wants to. You have to make it want to but you can't control it. Let it flow through you let it move if it wants to go somewhere else let it. It knows what's best. Don't be scared of it don't fear it, if it knows that you don't trust it, it won't help you. When using water it's almost like a dance you have to move with it you have to follow and lead at the same time. Move your body with it." Kitai said as she jumped out of the water and in to the air a stream of water shot up with it and pushed the little brown otter in the air. "You and the water are equals in this dace of two, you both lead and you both follow. Naruto relax and give the water an idea of what you want it to do and it will do it if you let it do it how it wants to. Make it hit me."

"okay, calm let the water do it" 'hit Kitai' Naruto lifts his hands the water rises up to his hand and Naruto flicks his wrist to where Kitai is currently soaring through the sky with the help of the stream of water but the water goes the opposite way. Naruto looks at the water and looks up at Kitai but she was already on the other side of him when he turns to the water again he sees that the water hits Kitai head on. Naruto knows that if the water followed him it would have missed.

"That was perfect Naruto; you thought of something and let the water do it on its own. Follow the water and you will be able to do anything you want."

Naruto looked up at Kitai and asked "Kitai you say water is very powerful, but when I look at it, it doesn't seem that powerful, I mean right now the water doesn't move much or do much I haven't seen water truly be powerful except that one time that I saw a ninja create a dragon of water but that's it." Naruto asked the little otter.

"Naruto you have a lot to learn, water can destroy towns, it can flood a village it provides life to every living thing on this planet. Without water our plants wouldn't live we would have nothing to eat or drink, a flood could destroy houses and could kill millions, water fire earth and wind are the four main elements, they can all kill and bring life, without one we can't live. Naruto never doubt the power of the water that you control."

"Kitai can you teach me how to flood a village?"

"Not now little one."

"Don't call me that I'm bigger then you and I am older then you." Naruto complained as he walked to the edge of the lake when he reached the edge of the water he felt something wrap around him when he looked down he saw that water was covering his whole body. The water lifted him off of his feet and carried him to the middle of the lake when it suddenly started getting tighter and squeezing Naruto's body

"Naruto you may be bigger and older but don't forget I am more experienced and I am better at this. Now you have to get out of this hold before I squash your body like a little bug." Kitai said as she jumped back into the lake. Naruto struggled to get out of its hold but he couldn't he tried to use the little bit of chakra he knew how to use but it didn't work, nothing worked he even tried to control the water but it just got tighter.

'Naruto you have to relax and be patient, only then the water will obey you.' He remembered Kitai told him on their first day of training. Naruto relaxed into the hold of the water and focused on getting free. He felt the water move around him, he noticed that the water didn't stay in one place but flowed in around him in the space that was given to it. He tried to make a hole in the space given hoping that the water would flow out but only more water went in and now even his face was starting to get dunked into the water, and there was now more pressure on his body, Naruto simply didn't know what to do anymore so he just let the water take over his body and hoped for the best.

Suddenly he felt his whole body was pulled into the water. He felt that his body was now being pushed around by the water he opened his eyes and saw that he was following the small current that was moving around him earlier. He knew now what Kitai was telling him. Let the water lead him, the water knew what was best for him, and he knew that he needed to trust the water. By doing so he will be able to survive anything.

He suddenly felt all the pressure leave him he opened his eyes and saw that he was under the currents, he got out. He pushed the water around him and he felt the water push him out of the lake and threw him onto the river bank. He looked for and saw Kitai Hikari and Jiyū were sitting under a tree and watching him.

"Naruto that was good it seems you finally understand what Kitai was telling you" Jiyū said as he flew over the lake and dove in when he came back out he was holding a fish in his claws.

"Great now you can help me catch more fish so we can leave faster" Hikari said as he ran to the river and started swimming till he found another fish and caught in his mouth.

"Naruto Haku said you have to go pack your things because we are leaving soon" Kitai walked to the lake and trapped some fish in a bubble.

"Why don't you actually get a fish like a real otter?" Naruto asked as he helped Kitai trap more fish.

"It's no fun catching fish; it's too much work I would rather be playing on the water then looking for food."

"Your just lazy." Hikari said. Before a huge wave crashed into him and threw him into the air.

"And you're always hungry," Kitai said

"And you talk too much." Jiyū said.

"And you your not that funny" Naruto said.

"You're just jealous of my amazing powers and nobody asked you two" he told Naruto and Jiyū.

After they caught a couple more fish and fooled around a bit they headed back to their cave. "Kitai how can water protect me from say a kunai or something like that?"

"You are able to control the density of water you can make it really thick or make it really thin, that's what I did to you when I was squeezing your body, I could do it with les water and make it impossible for somebody to escape."

"So would it be the same to lift something?"

"Yes"

"Why did I get water and Gaara and Haku get sand and snow?"

"Haku and Gaara were surrounded by their element all their life, their greatest memories and worst memories were in a desert, or on a snowy mountain. Those happy and sad memories fuel their powers. But you are different, your power to control such a powerful element like water is what makes you special, snow and sand come from a main element but they are not as powerful. The reason that you are able to control such a powerful element is that you are so strong and so open hearted but you still have hatred. That's what water is, water is kind it loves and it gives life, but it's also fueled by anger by hate, and it will take the life it gave you. Naruto you are a kind loving young boy but you also know that hate and fear that's in people, you have a lot of hate, but your kindness overcomes that hate. You are also what water needs you stand for inspiration, for creation, for giving birth to ideas, longings and hopes, for moving and for changing. Right now you are water itself. But you can't be exactly like water. If you are water itself it won't listen, you have to be angrier and hate more or become pure and kind not be clouded by hate, let water be what you are not. If you are angry and full of hate water will be kind and gentle. Be kind loving and innocent and the water will be all of the hate that you are getting rid of. Any way you chose you will become strong and powerful. The water will help you deal with the emotion you are setting aside. If you chose kindness water will lash out for you. If you chose anger water will show the kindness and be gentle to whatever will make you happy." Kitai told Naruto as they walked, Naruto just thought of everything he was told he understood it all but he was still confused he didn't understand what Kitai meant by letting go of his hatred how would that be possible? Why can't he both? Will he be able to be only one? Can he find a way to be both?

"Naruto don't worry about it now, you're still young, and when I say you have to choose one I don't mean completely, just don't let the other control you. I don't mean become a soulless evil person that hates everybody or a weak person that lets others walk all over you. You just have to choose one when you are fighting, are you going to be a blood thirsty killer or somebody that fights to protect those he cares about." Kitai said when she saw the confusion and worry on Naruto's face.

"Naruto now that you are finally here go pack your things we are leaving in an hour." Haku told Naruto when he saw him enter the cave.

Haku Gaara and Naruto were standing outside their cave all the things they have 'borrowed' from the town nearby in their little bags. They were ready to set off on their long journey; they just wanted to look at their home of a couple months. They got to know each other here they got a family and they got best friends here and now they were stronger because of it this is the one place they have been truly happy at for a while now. They were sad about leaving this place but also excited about the new experiences they are sure to have in the future.

"I'm going to miss this damn cave. Will we be able to come back Haku?"

"I'm not sure Naruto but let's hope that someday we can come back, maybe when we are older we can come back and build a house nearby and come over all the time." Haku told them both.

"We can even put beds in the cave and live in there." Gaara said as he looked into the cave and saw the picture that they engraved on the wall; it was a small dragon, the same dragon that brought them together, the dragon that changed their lives forever. With one last look at their home they walked off Naruto in the middle Haku to his right and Gaara to his left, Kitai on his shoulder, Hikari walking next to Haku, and Jiyū flying over Gaara's head. They were now headed to start their new life but first they headed to **Iwagakure.**

**I'm done. **Finally I'm so sorry it took so long to update I have just been super busy and stuff but hopefully I start updating sooner. Please update and tell me what you thought. What did you think about their names? So far it's Deidara for their teacher, what do you think please tell me. And don't forget to review please I love you all.

-angel


End file.
